The Reason
by garnette-lovegood
Summary: Inspired by Hoobastank's song "The Reason". Just a sweet confession of love from the Misao and Aoshi [One Shot]... Read n Review!


Hellow peoples! This is my first fic for Rurouni Kenshin. I love the anime so much! Especially with Sanosuke and Aoshi, they're drop dead gorgeous! Now, I want to make a short fic about Aoshi and Misao's relationship. I adore this couple. So please enjoy and kindly review. Thanks! o  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is all own by Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei, I will never ever own them. And the song "the reason" is by Hoobastank.  
  
The Reason  
  
"I don't think it will work Misao." Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Why not? I mean, I'll cook a special dinner for him and then as soon as he comes back from the temple, I'll surprise him! He will be very flatters!!" Misao was bouncing a little in front of Kaoru who was sipping her tea slowly.  
  
Kaoru put her cup on the floor and stared deeply into Misao's eyes.   
  
"It such a great idea indeed, but… you've done so many things and what did you get? Nothing Misao. He didn't even smiles at you."  
  
"But… but… I don't expect him to smile at me… I only want him to be happier, or more relax." Misao sat down in front of Kaoru. Her hands were twisting the end of her blue tops.  
  
"I know. You're such a nice girl Misao. You deserve much more than this. Maybe Aoshi isn't the right person for you…" Kaoru patted her shoulder lightly.  
  
Tears were forming on Misao's eyes. Actually, she's a tough chick. She never cried before. How deep her heartache or her wound, she never cried. But if it's about Aoshi, tears are the easiest thing that can came out of her. She loved Aoshi too much. But Aoshi never really took it seriously. She was only a sister for him.   
  
"Misao, dear. Don't cry… I know that you are a very tough girl… one man can't bring you down, can he?" Kaoru put a loving arm along Misao's shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"I… I have never asked for anything. I only want him to… to realize how I've grown up. I'm not a little girl anymore… I'm old enough to become a woman… but, but he never wanted to admit that!" Misao sniffed a little.  
  
"I understand. I know about this thing called love. I have experienced it too. But there are times that we should know which one is good or bad… I don't mean to accuse that Aoshi is a bad choice. Yes, he's kind, calm and don't forget, good looking man. But, that's not all the qualities a man should have. A man should be warm, caring and loving too… I couldn't see that from Aoshi. Maybe, he has all of those qualities, but he didn't show it to you. You know why? Because he thinks that your feelings towards him is just a little crush and nothing more. My suggestion is you have to stop acting like a little girl anymore. You have to prove him that you're an adult. And as equal as him…"  
  
"Thank you so much Kaoru… You have helped me all the way…" Misao hugged Kaoru.  
  
"You're welcome. I will support you whatever your decisions are. But just remember Misao, you can't force someone to love you. So, if at the end you know that he doesn't love you, you can't force him. All you have to do is just go on with your life…"  
  
"Thanks, Kaoru."  
  
Aoshi Shinomori was walking to Aoiya's place when he suddenly stopped. He could see that the ground in front of him is filled with something ful. He bent down and took one of the small things. It was a paper swan. Someone has made paper swans and threw it on the ground. The paper swans led him into the front door of the Aoiya. And stood there, was Misao Makimachi. She wore a baby blue Yukata. On her right hand was a blue paper swan.  
  
"Misao, what are you doing here? It's already dark." Aoshi's deep voice filled the air.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Misao smiled sweetly.  
  
"We can talk inside."   
  
"No, please, I… I want to talk here, just the two of us."   
  
Misao tilted her head and was staring to the ground. Aoshi kept silence. They remained silence for a few minutes when suddenly Aoshi spoke.  
  
"Did you make all those paper swans?"  
  
"Yes…" Misao answered nervously.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because there's a myth… whoever made a thousand paper swans, that person will meet their soul mate as soon as they finished the thousand paper swans."   
  
"So?" Aoshi asked coolly.  
  
"So… I… I was just thinking that if I made it, I'll find my soul mate… because as soon as I finished this thousand paper swan, you… you came." Misao held her hand which was holding the blue paper swan.  
  
Aoshi became silent again. Misao looked at his eyes deeply.   
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
"Aoshi… I… I have loved you all the way… You have treated me like your own family since I was just a little girl. But now, I'm 18, I've grown. I'm not your little sister Aoshi… I know what love means… And that's what I feel for you…"  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
"Misao, Thank you very much for all of your feelings to me. I really appreciate it. But you must know, it's not possible…"  
  
"Why Aoshi? Why you never allowed me to love you? You need loving and caring! I… I can't stand seeing you so cold… and so painful…" Misao tried so hard not to cry in front of him.  
  
"It is my faith Misao. To be cold and suffered… I have caused pain to many peoples, and now, I have to pay." Aoshi's voice was still as cold as ice.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
"But… but you don't have to be like this. You don't have to torture yourself. You deserve a normal life, Aoshi. You know, you can pay all of your mistakes by helping peoples… not by torturing yourself… everybody deserves a second chance…"  
  
Aoshi didn't reply. He just looked into Misao's eyes deeply. He loved her also. There's no doubt about it. But he couldn't let her bear his pain. She deserved a better life with a better person.  
  
"Aoshi… I don't care how many peoples have you killed, or how many peoples have you made suffer… you're as pure as a baby for me… I know you have made a mistake, but you have learned to change… that's why I love you more…"  
  
Aoshi couldn't help himself anymore. He moved forward and hugged Misao tightly. He has faking to her too many times. He couldn't do it anymore. He loved her and she had to know. Misao was surprised, but she let herself melted in Aoshi's arms. It has been her biggest dream for so long.  
  
"I can't fake it anymore. I'm sorry Misao, I… I love you too… I love you too much that I don't want you to be suffering if you're with me. You deserve a better person Misao… But, I realize that I can't live without you, I'm sorry Misao… I'm sorry if I have hurt you so much…"  
  
Tears were running down on Misao's cheeks. She couldn't help it anymore. Finally, she knew his feelings. And yet, he has the same feeling with her. She couldn't be happier.  
  
"Aoshi… why didn't you tell me earlier… I love you… I don't care about anything as long as I'm with you…"  
  
I've found a resaon for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you   
  
"Misao…"  
  
"Yes?" Misao tilted hear head so she could look at Aoshi's deep blue eyes. Her arms were still around him.  
  
"Thank you… Thank you for changing me into a better person…" Aoshi's kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"You're welcome…" Misao tighten her arms and brought Aoshi closer to her body.  
  
'I guess the myth is true…' Misao thought to herself and smiled. She never felt so safe and warm like it felt in Aoshi's arms.  
  
THE END   
  
That's it everyone! My feelings become very mellow right now because I was just watching "50 first dates" starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. It was very romantic! And afterwards, I heard Hoobastank's "the reason" several times so I came up with this idea… So please kindly review… Thank you!  
  
Garnette Lovegood.  
  
Pretty please review?   
  
It's easy and it's only down here…. o 


End file.
